The drawer is a common component of furniture, it is installed in the drawer cavity by the slide rail on furniture; ordinary drawers are easy to slide out because of the vibration, and the goods in them will be dropped out; in addition, the drawer tends to make loud noises when being closed, and affects the feeling of the user and people around it. To solve this problem, various types of drawer buffers were developed by the personnel in the industry; among others, there is one type of drawer buffer consisting of the base, cylinder and plate with projected guide rod on the front end; the cylinder is fixed in the base and the base is fixed on the outer wall of the drawer by screws which enables it to move with the drawer during opening and closing; the plate is set on the inner wall of the drawer cavity which, because of the damping action of the cylinder, makes the drawer hard to slide out completely when being vibrated; the loud noises is also prevented because the damping action prevented the cylinder from colliding with the back wall with a rush. The drawer buffer can either be fitted into the drawer by consumer themselves, or fixed on the drawer slide rail in advance and sold to consumers together with the slide rail by the manufacturer for the consumers' convenience.
At present, the section shape of cylinder sleeve and piston rod of buffers used for drawer buffers and drawer slide rails with drawer buffer in the market are all round; the air capacity of the cylinder sleeve is small, the buffering power is insufficient and the stroke of the piston rod is limited; furthermore, the cylinder of them consists of only one part of cylinder sleeve and one part of piston rod, and the stroke of the piston rod is relatively small; the applicability of the product is not satisfying in practical use because the limited stroke of the piston (less than 60 mm).